Raised as a Fairy
by Baseball 22
Summary: Who is Danny? What is his secret? Why is every dark guild out to get him ? How will the guild react to his secret? How will this effect the world ? * OCs needed look at my profile for more info*
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys here is my first story for Fairy tale . I've had the idea for a while . So anyways review and relax . _**

**_- Lucy - _**

_I walk towards the giant front doors of fairy tail . Just before I opened the door I realize it's a beautiful day outside . There's not a cloud in the sky . I can also feel the sun race across my skin . The guild is a alive with talking , yelling and of course Natsu and Gray fighting each other . The place seems to be normal or as normal as Fairy tail can get . Erza sits at a table talking to some of the other fairy tail wizards . Lately team Natsu has very busy with quests each one crazy in its own way . From robbers to stoping a monster to charmed coconuts. I shake my head we deserve th_is brake . I walk and sit next to Erza who's currently talking to Levy .

"Watch were your going flame brain !" Gray yells at Natsu who ran into him at full speed .

"What was that ice stripper!" Natsu retorts .

Both the boys angrily glare at each other .

We have just been back in town for a day and these two are already going after each other. I leave my spot at the table to look at job board . I quickly scan over each quest . I double check each quest making sure I didn't miss anything the first time . The highest quest value up on the board was just 19,000 jewel . I shake my head not finding a good solo job for myself . I think my group took all the high paying jobs for now .

I feel a hand clamp on my shoulder . I quickly spin my head behind me to see it's just Erza .

Erza asks " found any more good jobs Lucy ?" .

"Well not exactly" I quickly answer .

"So what job are we going to take ?" Gray asks us .

Before I can say anything Erza interrupts " we are not sure".

Gray announces "it's weird not having to pick a job that will help with Lucy's rent."

we all nod our heads in agreement . For once I was able to pay my rent ahead of time Now we are in a problem I fought we would never be in . We don't have any jobs to do! We all sigh and walk back to our table . We watch the others go about their business . Elfman yelling something about manliness,blah blah blah . I also thought there would be a dull moment in this guild but it looks like I was wrong . On one of the walls I notice a picture it's a picture of younger Natsu gray and Erza . But something's strange About this group guild picture . I see master in the photo and he's holding something . I can't really see the thing so we'll though . So I decide that I'll just ask the guys . " Hey Erza what is master holding in that picture?" I ask.

Erza walks up to the photo and quickly turns to face me "its a baby" she responds .

" A baby! No way it's so adorable ! Who's kid us it ? " I rapid fire say.

" His name is Danny" Erza easily responds to my question .

I nod and retort " ok , who's kid is he though?". " Also why haven't I seen him before ?". I couldn't ask all my questions cause I have 1,000 going through my mind . There are just to many thoughts in head , I can't even think or focus straightly . Erza doesn't even answer me . So now I decide that my only option left now is to ask the other guild members . I decide to ask Mira first . I walk right up to Mira .

Mira greets " hey Lucy with a smile .

I just nod an ask " Mira , do you know a boy by the name of Danny?".

Mira just smiles an answers " oh little baby Danny".

I give her a confused look and quickly ask " do you know who is Danny's parents?" .

Mira thinks this question over and is about to answer when some body just says " Mira can you get me a drink?" " sure thing" Mira responds and walks away to serve who ever just asked about a drink .

I just stand there shocked that she would just not answer my question . There went one of options of getting an answer . My next opotion is Gray and Natsu . I proced to walk over to Gray and Natsu . I walk up to them and ask " hey guys do you know anything about a boy named Danny?". I hope someone will tell me something about this kid . Natsu and gray simple nod as their answer .

Gray says " I remember on one time he destroyed the magic counsels building during a meeting ".

I freeze up and yell "WHAT!" .

Natsu says " Lucy clam down how do you think we reacted." The council was beyond mad and Gramp's had a "talk" with him after he was able to pull some strings."

" Wait what did you mean by a "little talk" ? I ask the boys .

" Well you can say it sorta started the punishment game " Gray answers .

Every one in the guild freezes when they hear an air siren cut through the air . No one says anything we are so quiet we could hear a pin drop. Then the next minute everyone's yelling and smiling . People start to drink making Mira busy . I then notice Gray and Natsu are among those who smile.

" Why is every one going crazy is Gildarts coming?" I ask them ver confused .

" Nope not Gildarts... Danny and his team are home" Erza answers for me .

Finally I can meet Danny. I have questions for him , that he must answer . Like why his name sounds so familiar. I can barely wait to meet his team too . I'm so excited I just explode right now .


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys here's chapter 2. So read and relax an don't forget to throw down a review . _**

**_- Lucy - _**

The whole guild whips their heads towards the giant doors opening up . The whole guild gets quite . The first person to walk through the guilds door is a white girl, blonde hair with gray eyes . This girl wears a pink tank top with blue jeans , she appears to be younger then me . Next walks in a boy with brown hair , brown eyes . He wears a white tight t-shirt , blue jeans and a red hoodie which is unzipped right now . The finally member of the team walks in he has jet black hair with deep chocolate eyes . This boy wears a white t-shirt and black jeans that sorta match his hair . All the members of the team appear younger then me .

" Welcome back guys get your buts over here" Natsu calls from the bar with a wide grin on his face . With Gray ,right next to him .

" Natsu! Boy it's good to see you friendly face!" The Jet black haired boy says .

The young team heads over to the bar . They start to get hugs and welcome backs from Natsu , Gray, and the other guild members . I decided to get to know this young team so I head to the bar . I have a weird feeling this team is hiding something . Once I get there the group is talking rapidly . No one even seems to notice I'm there so I clear my throat .

Natsu looks at me " yeah , what is it Lucy?" he asks .

" Can you introduce me to your friends ?" I ask . Natsu just simply nods his head .

" Lucy I want you meet Sam" Natsu says pointing to the pink tang top girl .

" Nice to meet you Sam" I tell Sam .

" Like wise Lucy" Sam responds .

" Lucy this is Will" Natsu says pointing to the boy with the tight t-shirt .

We just nod our heads at each other .

" An, finally this trouble maker is Dan-" Natsu says but is interruped by someone tackle hugging Danny .

I take a look and I'm surprised to see Erza hugging him . I know she has emotions to but I never expected her to openling show them . I see Dannys face start to turn purple .

" Uh Erza I think your hugging him to tightly " I announce to Erza .

" Oh I'm so sorry Danny" Erza quickly apologizes to the young boy as she lets him go .

Danny takes a giant breath of air . " I just saw my life flash before my eyes ... And it was a short life."

Everyone laughs but me . But I smile cause he's cute . Wait what did I just say , come on Lucy stop and focus . But I finally snap out of my thoughts when I see all of them a standing up . I see Mira hug Danny . Why is every one nice to Danny? What is so awesome about Danny? I finally decide I'm going to get some answers from these people.

" Baby Danny and his team did good on their job" Mira announces to Erza ,Gray and Natsu.

" Mira please stop calling me Baby Danny I'm thirteen for god sakes" Danny complains to the S-class Mage .

Mira looks Danny straight in the eyes and say" look here Danny it doesn't matter how old you are you will always be our little Danny".

Danny just sighs in defeat seeing there's no way winning this one .

I walk over to the group and ask Mira " is it true Danny destroyed the magic councils building during a meeting or were natsu and Gray messing with me ?" .

Mira responds " yes it is one hundred percent true ask anyone else ok pulse it made the front cover on several magazines and news papers ".

Danny smirks " you should have seen their faces when they found a little kid tore down the great magic councils building."

I finally get the chance to ask " why do you guys call him baby Danny ? Who are Danny's parents ? What is he hiding , what us his secret ?". I look around the group trying to read their expressions. I see Mira ,Erza, Gray and Natsu all have the same expression shocked. But that was nothing compared to look Danny gave me. The look he gave me was pure hatred and rage combined into one evil glare. I don't understand why he gave me his evil glare .

" Why don't you mind your own dame business! You can't just ask a person you barely know for their life story! And then you have the audacity to accuse that person of hiding something! " Danny yells in rage .

The whole guild stops , goes quite and stares at us . Will and Sam run over to their friend . They try to clam him down but I can tell he's to upset to clam down . Their efforts are just in vain . Danny escapes the grip of his friends and marches right up to me . He pulls his arm back and forms a fist with magic energy formed around it . He throws his fist forwards and I prepare for the punch . Some one yells " stop!" At the top if their lungs . Danny stops his punch a inch away from my face . We look to the person who yells and it's master.

" Danny don't " is all master says .

Danny pulls his fist away from my fragile face.

" Go for walk do something and don't come back for a few hours " master calmly says .

"...Yes sir " Danny says and walks out of the guild followed by Will and Sam .

Master quickly and quietly talks to Mira and the group .

" Lucy please follow me up to my office . So we may talk in private " master announces to me .

I just simply nod and follow him up to his office . Once we are in the office the door closes and the room goes quite .

I'm so nervous will I be yelled? Did I do dome thing wrong ? What does master want to talk about ? What will he tell me ? All these questions run through my head.

**_Oh no a cliffhanger ... Let me know what you guys think of this chapter . _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello****_ readers here is chapter 3 . Please read , review and enjoy the story . I'm going to start to do Danny pov's and other peoples pov . I'm defiantly going to do Danny pov's . I'm just not sure who else I will do from their pov . So anyways here is chapter 3 . _**

**_- Lucy - _**

_I stand in the masters office waiting for him to say something. He casually walks around his office. He looks over a paper on his desk . After looking over the paper for a few minutes he goes back to walking . He finally stops in front of me after walking for a few minutes . _

_" Lucy you are Lucky that Danny stopped when he did" gramps announces to me . _

_" Why is that nothing seemed special about that punch" I ask confused . _

_" If he didn't stop then you would on the other side of the town. That punch was no ordinary punch . He was going to disassembly punch . A spell that turns what ever it hits into numerous smaller copies . Basically, there would be small Lucy's from here to the other side of town" master informs me . _

_I just stand their flabbergasted . _

_" Who would teach a kid that young that type of spell!" I yell. _

_" Gildarts specializes in that type of magic" the master brgins . _

_" Why would he teach him that crazy and powerful spell" I yell again . _

_" You interrupted me. Danny saw it in action one day and wanted to learn it . So Danny asked Gildarts and for the first few times he said no . But eventually, Danny wore down the older Mage and Gildarts only gave him one lesson . Eventually, Danny was able to wield the spell in his hands ." the master replies . _

_" Master who are Danny's parents ? How does everyone know this kid?" I ask ,knowing there's no going back now . _

_" Lucy, Danny is an orphan . He was abandoned , left in front of the guilds door. I have no idea who his parents are or even if they are alive.__ He was raised by me , Gildarts , and the rest of fairy tail . I don't care if he wasn't born into his guild or who his parents are he is family now . Everyone likes Danny __because everyone remembers him of that baby they raised. Who ever his parents are they would be proud of him. He is now a powerful wizard of fairy tail and that's all that matters to me. He didn't have a home or another known family members . This is Danny's home. Lucy, all because we are in fairy tail doesn't mean we have our own problems . I'm not sure how he feels about his parents . Cause that subject has always been a touchy subject with the boy. Plus , Danny has never asked about them . To be honest we have never talked about his until one day when was little . I was shocked when the boy asked me, I still remember the guild got so quite . When I finally told him I could read no emotion from his face , but his eyes should great sadness." the master tells me . _

_I stand there processing this new story .I wouldn't have gussed that just by looking at him. I finally got the answers to my questions but was I prepared for the answers. I'm not sure how I feel about it . There is one thing I still think... Danny overreacted . He just had his meltdown in front of the whole guild . He should be ashamed about he reacted back down there . But I still feel like there's something that boy and his team aren't telling the guild . I can't explain how I know but I can just feel it deep inside my gut. If they harm the guild because, of their secret then I take care of them personally. I walk back downstairs towards the bar where the others are at . _

**_- Danny - _**

"_ I can't believe that the new blonde girl would excuse us of hiding something" I complain to my friends . _

_They just nod as their response since their mouths are full . We are currently eating at a really good steak restaurant . We are just finishing our meals . I personally know the manager of the restaurant. He gives me a small discount when ever I come over to eat . Soon the bill comes we pay and quietly leave the restaurant. _

_"There's got to be a way to get revenge and find out more on her magic" I say to Will and Sam . _

_" Yeah, but there's gotta be a way we can also fight natsu , Gray and Erza to get even after last time" Will responds . _

_" The last time we fought against those three..." Sam begins . _

_We all shiver remembering the last fight . Let's just say there are some things best unsaid. _

_" Yeah, but we did tell them to not go easy on us" I remind them . _

_" Still they could have held back a little bit" Will grumbles . _

_" I know I was sore for weeks after our fight with them" Sam adds . _

_" We are stronger then we were last time . We been on so crazy jobs , but that last job those dark guild losers never saw it coming . We did beat those guys up pretty badly" Sam says smiling. _

_" I have an idea" I say looking at my friends . _

_" Ok now that's scarier then Erza" Will replies with a smile . _

_" Oh ha , ha , ha very funny Will" I retort . I playfully push him and say " I'm for real I gave an idea" I tell them . _

_We all huddle around as we discuss our plain . We walk through the many streets and stop in front of the guilds doors . I take a deep breath looking at the doors . We all know the plain so everyone know's what is going on . We walk in everyone is talking , drinking or yelling . This is the normal fairy tail , cause this is the type of guild we are . I search the guild hall for them . I finally see them at the bar I yell " Heartfilia!". The blonde girl turns to us . _

_" Oh , it's you guys what do you want?" she asks us with a tone of disgust . _

_" We challenge you to a fight you and your team vs us" I announce to the annoying girl . I will say this girl looked so shocked . _

_Natsu responds " sounds fun but we have one more person then you." _

_"That's just fine" Sam answers . _

_" When and where will this fight be?" Gray questions . _

_" Tomorrow at one o'clock , right behind the guild " Will answers . _

_" NO!" Erza says her booming . " Not right behind the guild we have to fight somewhere away from the town" Erza adds . _

_" Fine then let's fight in the east forest and don't go too easy on us " I say. _

_" Oh we won't" Natsu says smiling . _

_Lucy looked shocked . I think she couldn't believe what she was hearing . I turn and look at her shocked expression on her face . I will admit it but that look was priceless . "Hey don't forget to show up blondie " I say to Lucy . We then turn around and leave the guild._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello_ readers welcome back to Raised as a Fairy. I hope you guys are enjoying the story . Please read and relax. Don't forget to throw down a review so I know how I'm doing . Anyways , enjoy chapter 4 . _**

_In the heart of the black thorn forest lies the guild of the blood dragons . Many thought this guild was disbanded . But they continue their work in secret . In front of the guild stands a man in his late teens with white hair and blue eyes . This man wears ripped blue jeans with wholes at the knees and a long sleeved white shirt . Next to him stands a women with raven black hair, that stops at her shoulder blades with brown eyes . She wears a tight black t-shirt and blue skinny jeans . _

_" Did you find the target, James ?" the women asks . _

_" Yes , I believe I have found him" informs James . _

_The women makes a sour face at this comment . " What do you mean by believe ! Did you find him or not!" the women yells angrily at James . _

_James flinches at women's words. " Yes I... I mean we have found him master Jess" James tells her . _

_Jess nods " excellent work . Everything will soon fall into action soon. Keep an eye on him let me know if he leaves the city . Make sure to keep your distance . If anyone was to know our plain then it would all be ruined .Especially the magic council they would destroy everything all the months of research and searching gone . We must be prepared once he is captured so we can get right to work" Jess says . _

_James nods and walks inside the guild. _

_Jess says " We are coming to get you Danny ready or not here we come" Jess says while smiling evilly. _

**_- Danny - _**

_The next day me and my team get to the east forest. We didn't bother to drop by the guild . Everyone know's where we are . I start to pace around . Both teams are starting at opposite ends of the forest. Sam sits under a shady oak tree while Will actually sits in the tree swinging his feet back and forth. In the center of our camp is our communication lacrima . We are going to talk to the others to make sure everyone understands when to start . _

_" They wont know what hit them" Will announces . _

_" Don't jinx us we are already at a disadvantage " Sam retorts . _

_" Listen one of them missed with our friend so we have to get even. Plus she can't be that powerful" Will adds . _

_We are a good team. We are also good friends . But we are normal we fight with each or argue with each other . Mostly me and Will but Sam's always... Correction not always most of the time stops us . We have been friends since we were little . I reach into my jean front pocket and pull out a small sliver case . I open the case and see many materials inside metals , stones , and gems . My __magic allows me to eat solid materials and break them down to enter my blood stream so I can attack with that material .I prefer metals or gems though . I call it blood manipulation magic . Unfortunately, this type of magic has a down side . I can only have one material in my blood stream at a time . I have to either use up a lot of my magic or when I'm bleeding force the remanding material out through the cut . I have this all in my head it's too much!_

_Will jumps from his tree branch down to the ground . " So Dan which one will you use for today?" Will asks me . _

_" I have no idea dude" I answer him honestly . _

_" No matter what choice you make good or bad we will have your back " Sam tells me . _

_I smile at her . " Your awesome Sam" I respond . For some reason she turned around . Lately she has been acting weird when I compliment her . _

_Our communication lacrima activates and in the center we see Natsu , Erza , Gray and loony. _

_" Glad you didn't chicken out loony" I say to her . _

_" It's Lucy!" she yells at me . _

_" So when our fight start?" Natsu asks._

_" One minute after we hang up " Will informs him._

_Natsu nods and hangs up. Our lacrima instantly goes blank . _

_I open my sliver case and pull out a red gem rock and I quickly eat it . This gem should allow me to move at an amazing speed. _

_"We all know the plain ?" Sam asks . _

_Me and Will simply nod our heads . _

_The minute is up . We quickly run out into the forest . I run at full speed and after just a few minutes I get tired . This may have been a bad idea but we decided to split up . I get lost so I just walk around randomly . I start to hear yelling and I start run towards the noise . When I get to the place where the noise came from I see Natsu , Gray and Will fighting . Gray just sent Will flying back a few feet with his ice hammer spell . _

_"Come on Will don't tell us the fight is over with all ready" Gray says with look of disappointment on his face . _

_" Blood gem shard cannon!" I yell. I take a deep breath and I shoot the shards from my mouth at Gray. Gray didn't see this coming and gets the full strength of my spell. I quickly yell " shard fist!". A line of blood forms around my wrists and then the blood spreads till it covers my whole hand. Then the red gem I ate earlier starts to emerge from the blood till it to covers my whole hand . I don't have to worry about bleeding out cause the blood gets trapped in the gem . I run at Natsu and punch him in the face Natsu hits the ground I quickly jump back to be ready for any attacks . Will finally comes back he stands next to me in his fighting position._

_" I thought you wanted to fight what's her face .Also why are you here ?" Will asks _

_" I did plus I got lost I couldn't find anyone to fight " I respond . _

_Will sighs and replies " Well since your here want to help me with these to" point at Gray and Natsu who was now standing up. _

_I crack my knuckles ,smile and say " I might as well since I'm here". _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey_ guys I hope your enjoying this story . Don't forget to review and on to chapter 5 ._**

**_-Danny - _**

_Natsu charges at Will and I we stay ready to counter. Natsu is about 5 feet away from us. He quickly jumps in air much to my confusion._

_ He smirks and yells " Fire dragon roar!" . _

_" Get back!" I yell to Will . _

_Will nod s and we both jump back to dodge the giant fire beam . _

_I smirked and say " you missed salamander" . Natsu shakes his head no and points behind us . We turn around to only see a tree falling at us . I dodged it fast enough to not get stuck under it . But Will on the other hand was not so lucky, cause I turn to see him trapped underneath the tree . __Gray makes a fist with his right hand and slams it on the palm of his left hand . _

_Gray says " ice make : Hammer" he quickly swings the hammer at me and in one hit sends me flying back. _

_ I go literally through one tree. As, I look around I see furniture ,books and some pink haired old lady . The old bat just glares at me with pure anger in her eyes . __"Is there something I can help you, with lady?" I ask with a tone . __The old hag clearly didn't like the tone I gave her ._

_She yells " get the hell out of of my house !" . She grabs a broom and starts to hit with the darn thing . _

_" Ow ow ow , ok old lady I'm going jeez . I didn't want to hit through a tree believe me . Damn you Gray I'm going to get even" I respond . _

_"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE !" She yells at the top of her lungs at me . She then proceeds to chase me with the broom in hand. She chases me out through the giant hole I made when I first got here . Once I'm gone she mumbles " good riddance" . _

_I run all the way back to the fight . As I start to get closer I yell" Gray Fullbuster you're so unbelievably dead!" . Natsu tries to stop me with a fire dragon wing attack but I quickly dodge . I see Will is no longer trapped under the stupid tree . I see 4 Will's fighting Gray . I quickly rub my eyes . I think that lady may have hit me too hard with her broom... I realize that 3 of the Will's are just fakes . Will specializes in illusion magic so that would make the most sense . Natsu keeps on throwing attack after attack at me . __I dodge the first one but Natsu flips me and hit me with fire dragon roar right in the face . I'm stunned after that move he then punches me in the stomach with fire dragon iron fist. I'm too stunned to move Natsu takes this opportunity to hit me with Fire dragons claw . His feet get engulfed in flames he then kicks my jaw sending me flying backwards hitting a large rock . I hit the ground harshly I groan from the pain . I'm scratched , beat up and I'm seriously injured in my chest . I look at Will he's not doing any better. I start to feel my eye lids getting heavy . _

_The Will's say" Danny don't you dare black out on us. We know your stronger then this . We will beat some sense into you if you even think about blacking out now . Cause the Danny we know would not give up so Easily . _

_I start to get up on my feet . The moment I get on my feet I slam my right palm into Natsu's gut. " Draining palm" I whisper I then watch as Natsu starts to go pale from having his blood drained . I stop after a few more minutes of draining salamander's blood. Once I'm done I throw Natsu at gray who had no idea Natsu was coming at him they both harshly hit the ground . All the Will's combine back into one Will. "Thank Mavis one Will is bad enough" I say __smiling . _

_" Ha ha ha , very funny blood sucker" Will retorts . _

_" It's not over yet " Gray announces when he finally stands up . _

_"What do you mean ?" I ask with a confused look on my face . Gray points to our feet we look to see our feet are frozen in place and the ice is slowly spreading . _

_" That ice will spread to your head and freeze you in place" Gray informs . _

_"I feel like we forgot something Will" ._

_" I don't think we forgot anything. I'm more worried about becoming a human Popsicle " Will responds . _

_I simply just nod . _

_Gray decides to Finnish us off by just punching . He takes a few few steps back and charges at us . I have to think of something or else we are done for. He's only a few feet away I have to stops him . The ice is now all the way to our waists . I mumble" blood shard cannon " I take a deep breath and hot blood with red gem shards blast out of my mouth and hits Gray in the chest . Gray gets sent flying back and lands on top of Natsu . The ice suddenly vanishes from our feet . Maybe cause Gray lost his concentration to keep his spell on us . Either that or, we just have lucky but that can't be it. I mean we're fairy tail mages we're never lucky .Gray quickly stands back up I could tell he's in pain . _

_" Come on Natsu lets teach these guys a lesson" Gray sats looking considering I just covered him from head to toe in blood ... It wasn't even his own blood . _

_Natsu doesn't make a sound he doesn't even move . _

_" What did you do him" Gray growls at us . _

_" Not me Gray . That is the gift from our friendly vampire " Will says point to me . _

_" Be happy it wasn't to the heart or I would have drained him dry" I say. _

_Suddenly,Will and I hear a ear shuttering yell of "HELP!" in our heads from Sam . _

_We drop the to ground covering our ears . Gray looks completely shocked by this .Cause we know that he couldn't have heard that .Before anything else couldn't Will's eyes become completely black and he yells " nightmare lock!" staring Gray straight in the eyes . Gray's eyes roll into his head and he hit's the ground ._

_" Good job" I say . _

_"Thanks , I'm going to have to stay here I used the last bit of my magic on that spell" Will responds . __  
_

_" ok " I start to walk away to get to Sam ._

_"Danny don't screw up and go safe our girl " Will says . _

_" I will , you can count on it " I retort . As I run off into the forest . I know Sam is our friend but we have told her countless times not to yell over the tele link . It was a moment like that , that I hate when Sam uses her magic . But in the we are guild mates , team mates and most importantly we are still fairy tail mages .A thought crosses my mind and I quickly face palm my self because, I just now realize that Sam was the thing that Will and I forgot ._


	6. Chapter 6

_** I'm not sure whether to continue or not so guys let me know in the reviews . Here's chapter 6 **_**_  
_**

**_-Sam- _**

_I stand behind a giant tree taking cover . I just need a few a few minutes or seconds to rest . I take a deep breath maybe I lost them . My hope gets crushed when I hear their voices . _

_" By now your team mates are already defeated" Lucy says her voice echoing a bit . _

_Erza is in her heavens wheel armor which makes her look like a giant metal robot angel . I shift to the other side if the tree when their voices get closer . I blame Will and Dan for this . I didn't want to split up that was their idea . I tried to tell them that , that plain was stupid . But it feels like sometimes I just can't say no to Dan. I mean I can easily say no to Will . It's just when I look at him all I see is this strong , cute boy . I feel a bright blush spread across my face . Now is not the time to think about how cute he us . Now is the time to keep them busy until Will or Dan get here . I'm scratched up , my cloths are ripped a bit and I'm almost out of magic energy . I mumble " earthquake" and stomp my foot sending a strong earthquake at Erza and Lucy . Erza grabs Lucy and jumps into the air instead of landing back on the ground , I see them floating. SINCE WHEN CAN ARMOR GIVE YOU THE POWER TO FLY! _

_"Thanks for the save there Erza" Lucy says . _

_" No problem Lucy . Sam come out it's all over for you we know you're behind that tree"Erza says. _

_I sigh and walk out from behind my tree . My heart is beating so fast I'm so nervous . Lucy and Erza get back on the ground . _

_" I think we should give you the option to surrender" Erza says . _

_Lucy just nods her head . _

_" Once you surrender , we can go finish your friends" Lucy adds with a tone that says I'm better then you . _

_There's no other way I'll just surrender . I didn't want to but if I can't fight anymore .I should try one more thing . _

_" rock bind " I whisper softly hoping they didn't hear that . _

_" I summon thee open gate of the golden bull Taurus " Lucy yells slashing some key in the air . _

_Damn it . I swear I have worst luck in all of earthland . Suddenly , a giant man cow with an axe stands in front if Lucy . _

_" Moo your utters are looking mighty fine miss Lucy" The cow called Taurus says . _

_" Attack her Taurus" Lucy says pointing a finger at me . _

_" An after I'm done you'll give me a kiss " the weird bull asks . _

_" Just go attack " Lucy mumbles . _

_The cow turns around ready to attack . But he stops for some reason . _

_" I can't attack her , her utters are utterly beautiful" the prev cow announces . _

_I instantly feel my face get hotter . I swear this cow is a giant prev! I cover my chest to prevent the cow from staring . _

_" Bye Taurus" Lucy says slashing the key from earlier then the cow vanishes . _

_" I'll take care of it " Erza says stepping forward . _

_I'm stuck in place . I'm frozen with fear . Erza is just so scary , it also doesn't help that she is a S-class Mage . Erza marches slowly forward once she gets within sword range. She raises her sword up and out of no where at a blazing speed with red skin like armor . This person looks like they're wearing a mask with no eye or mouth whole . The person punches Erza right in the face . Erza recovers quickly and jumps back to join Lucy . _

_" Who the heck is that!" Lucy yells . _

_" That is Danny" Erza responds not taking her eyes off me and Dan . _

_On that cue the red skin like armor vanishes only the part covering the head . _

_Danny stands staring at Lucy . _

_"Oh there you are blondie. I hope you girls are playing nice " Dan sneers. _

_" Do you have any idea what I had , to do to find you?!" Dan angrily asks the blonde as he spits out blood . _

_" What took you so long ? Also, where the heck is Will" I ask . _

_" We had to take care of the other two . Plus, kid wicked is resting right now." Dan easily responds . _

_Erza requips back to her normal cloths . Lucy looks completely confused by Eza's action . _

_" Why did you do that?" Lucy asks looking worried. _

_" Cause Danny is here that complexes everything" Erza says. _

_" Here's the plain I'll take care of Loony while you take Scarlet" Danny quickly says . He then charges at Lucy . _

_" What the hell worst plane ever" I mutter under my breath . _

_" Blood prison" I hear Danny yell . _

_I look over an see that Lucy is trapped in giant bubble of blood. _

_" Focus on our fight" Erza says stabbing my arm . Erza quickly pulls her sword back and prepares to go for another stab . _

_"ERZA!" Danny yells running at her . _

_Erza turns around at the right moment and uppercut's Danny's jaw . Danny gets sent flying backwards he hits the ground and he's eyes roll back into his head . That's all I remember before being in the face with the end of her sword . The next thing I see is total darkness . I wake up later in the guilds infirmary . Natsu, Gray, Will and Danny all rest on beds they are still knocked out . I see something on the counter I get up to see what it is a , headache instantly followed . I manage to get to the counter to see a pile of cloths with a note . The note reads..._

_Sam- ran out to get you some new cloths . You can come out when your all done changing from Mira . _

_I'm actually happy she did this cause I really need these cloths. Since the one's I' wearing are ruined. I take the pile of cloths and walk into the bathroom to change . I walk out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing white jean shorts a strap less red tank top . I'm also wearing red combat boots . I have my blonde hair tied back in a pony tail. I walk out into the main hall I get a few whistles from the guys while some others just stare . I see Mira at the bar I head over to her . _

_" Hey Mira" I greet the server ._

_" Hey Sam" Mira responds . _

_" Thanks for the new cloths Mira" I say as I notice Lucy and Erza take a seat next to me. _

_"Sam it's good to see that you're doing good" Erza says . _

_" You look pretty" Lucy tells me ._

_" I think Danny will think the same" Mira replies with a smile . _

_My face instantly goes red hot. They all just laugh and smile at me . These are how my friends are . The redness starts to vanish from my face . _

_" Danny is just so h..." I get interrupted when someone puts a hand on my shoulder . The girls stop laughing . _

_" What about Danny?" Asks the voice of said boy _

_My face instantly gets red from embarrassment .I freeze in my seat the word stuck in my throat . Why does life have to do this to me . _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello readers or anyone who clicked on this story. Here is _**_**chapter 7 enjoy . **_

_**-Danny- **_

_The girls just stare at me while Sam faces Mira . So after standing with my hand on Sam's shoulder for a while I decided to go to the job board . I try to find a good job but there are only some simple jobs. Catch a thief 500 jewel , to simple for me . The next job I see one that reads help find lost necklace 1,000 jewel . Body guard work , defeat monster , hunt food we get all sorts of jobs here. None of these jobs seem good or interesting. I groan irritated and annoyed at these jobs . You just got to find one good job and take it I remind myself . This is the part I hate about being a mage . None of these jobs seem good . I finally find a good job with a good price too 300,000 jewel . I take the paper off the board and walk towards Mira. _

_Sam turns around seeing the paper in my hand " what job are we doing this time?" she asks . _

_I freeze for a moment Sam is looking good I think as I see what she's wearing ._

_"Why are you staring" Sam asks . _

_I blush and try to cover it ."Actually I was thinking about doing this one alone Sam. Mira I'll take this one" I say handing the paper to Mira . Hoping Sam didn't notice the blush on my face . _

_Mira looks over the paper and responds " sure thing Danny" while stamping the paper with the seal of approval . _

_" I don't care whether you want me to or not I'm coming with you" Sam replies standing up now . _

_"Sam listen I want to take this job alone .I don't need anybody to come with me" I retort starting to get upset . _

_" Dan we are a team . We have to be there for each other in our moment of need" She says staring me right in the eyes ._

_I sigh " I might as we'll get Will to tag along with us since he is apart of this team too" I respond feeling defeated . _

_" You guys going somewhere?" the said boy asks from behind . _

_ "Will we got a job to do. If we get packed quickly we can be at the town by tomorrow" I give him the quick load down . _

_He gives me a nod as his answer . _

_Gramps walks up next to Will an asks__ " Going away my brats?" ._

_" Yep we just accepted a job gramps" Will tells the master . _

_" Well do come back to the guild safely brats" gramps tells us having a distant look in his eyes . _

_" Don't worry master this isn't our first job you know" Sam tells the old mage ._

_" I know that dear. It's not that I doubt your magic" gramps quickly says ._

_" Gramps we will be fine , we have each other to help out you see" I say trying to stop his worry. _

_"Plus we are Fairy Tail mages after all ... Sam , Will quickly flash their guild marks .An no matter what happens fairy tail will always back us up . I say pointing to my my red guild mark between my shoulder blades . _

_Gramps just smiles at us . _

_"We should be back in a day or two" Sam says smiling to the old guild master . _

_" Try not to miss us to much gramps" Will says _

_" I'll keep these two from fighting so don't worry about that " Sam adds . _

_"Will! Danny!" yell Natsu and Gray entering the main hall. The two angry mages storm up to Will and I . _

_" I was put in some crazy old lady's house before being moved to the infirmary" Gray complains . _

_" Plus how could you two beat us?" Natsu asks looking utterly confused . _

_" Skill?" Will guesses. _

_" Brains?" I guess._

_" I thought we could at least beat you two?" Natsu adds . _

_" Well I guess we were the ones fired up" I say with a smirk on my face. _

_" Copy cat!" Yells Happy who is standing next to Natsu . _

_" If I remember correctly we won the fight" Erza calls out from the bar . _

_I start to rub my jaw . Erza has a power uppercut . _

_" Anyways we have to go if we are to be packed and ready for the train" I say . _

_" Yeah we gotta go" Will says . _

_" See you guys later!" Sam yells as all three of us run out if guild . _

_" Ok guys let's meet in the train station in half an hour " I tell the others . _

_They simply nod their heads in agreement . _

_We all run our separate ways to our apartments . The reason I live in a apartment is because some land lords refuse to let me buy or rent a actual house cause if my age . I run through the front doors of the Shady Oak Apartments . I Run up to the fourth floor and stop in front of the sixth room on the left side . I pull out my room key an run inside once the doors open . I don't have a very big apartment but it's not small either .I only have to pay 90,000 jewel a month . I pass my kitchen, living room and balcony to grab my suit case and pack all the stuff I need outa my room . I quickly finish packing in 10 minutes . I slow down when I realize that I have time before I have to meet my friends at the train station . I decide to change the security lacrima you can't be to careful these days . I stare at my souvenir collect in my living room. I take a souvenir from each major job . My latest souvenir is from the last job me and my team did. This souvenir is a black and white mask I got from the leader of a dark guild we personality tore apart. I grab my suitcase and run to the train station . I get there and I see I'm the last one to get there . _

_"Great we are all on time" Sam says as we buy or tickets and board the train . _

**Sorry that not too much happen this chapter . Things will get more exciting next chapter . I'm also announcing I'm taking OCs there is more information on that on my profile . **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello readers and dragons welcome to chapter 8. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review . **_

_**-Danny- **_

_" So what's the job" Will asks Sam and I._

_" So you came along even though you didn't know what the job is ?!" I almost yell at him._

_"Yep" Will says not seeing the problem with that . _

_" Will my friend you are stupid" I respond to him ._

_ Before Will can retort something back Sam interrupts by saying " Danny you picked the job so you can tell us what's the objective in this job" . _

_I nod an say " The mayor of this town wants us to take down a dark guild working in the area" . _

_" Sounds fun an exciting" Will says looking excited. _

_" Yeah the mayor will give us any additional, information when we get to town " I reply . _

_" Let's try not to screw this up you guys" Sam says giving us a evil glare . _

_" Name one time we screwed up a job?" I challenge the young Mage . _

_" What about that one job where we supposed to catch that thief" Sam instantly says . _

_" What about it?" Will asks giving Sam a confused look. _

_" You guys ended up letting the guy get away after you punched him through several buildings" Sam says smirking at us like she won this agreement . _

_" What about the time you fell asleep while guarding the vault during that bank job" Will counters . _

_" The robbers need up stealing everything in the vault they even left you a tip one Jewel " I add holding back laughter after remembering that . I did better than Will who had dropped to floor holding his stomach . _

_" My gut is hurting from laughing to much" he says in between laughs . _

_Sam just glares at us with steam coming out of her ears . _

_I start to laugh at the face Sam is making . _

_" Not you to Dan" Sam complains in annoyance. _

_" We will complete this job quick an easy also with none of those mistakes" Will says . _

_" We are a team after all" I say . _

_Will responds with a nod and Sam just smiles at me ._

_I stretch out and get comfy in my seat. " I don't know about you two but I'm going to take a nap . Wake me up when we are close to the city" I tell them just as my eyelids close. I wake up with some one shaking me harshly. I weakly and slowly open my eyelids to see Sam shaking me . I sit up feeling well rested and ready to beat some sense into those dark guild losers . _

_" Finally you're up I have been trying to wake you guys for the past half hour" Sam says. _

_" We're here Danny" Sam says. _

_We look outside the window to get a look at the city. It has tall buildings ,small buildings and the best building around the casino . On the outer layers of the city there is nothing but forest . The whole city looks neat and peaceful . I'm surprised this place has a dark guild problem . _

_" Attention passengers we are reaching our finally distention . We would like to welcome you to Dragcon City" the conductors announce to us . _

_We quickly grab our bags and exit the train . The whole station is busy and flooded to the roof with people . Some how we manage to not get lost in the crowd of people . We stand outside the train station looking up at the tall building. _

_" Ok I grabbed a map on our way outa the station. So I'll get us to town hall from there" Sam says ._

_Will and I nod our heads an follow Sam down a few streets . We finally get to town hall it's the tallest building and its in the middle of town. I stare at the building my eyes never leaving the white marble columns mind you the whole building is made out of white marble. I make sure the others aren't watching and slowly walk towards the columns . I get to one of the column's . I wonder what this would taste like so I lean in close and go to take a bite . _

_As I'm about to take the bite ,Sam looks over and yells " DANNY DON'T YOU DARE!" . _

_I pull back quickly looking down at my feet sad I don't get to taste that stone . We walk inside the town hall we instantly see a desk with a girl doing paperwork . We walk up to the young girl at the desk . _

_" Excuse me we are mage's from fairy tail we are here to talk to the mayor about the job " I say . _

_" Mayor Griffin is inside her office I'll bring you three to her" The secretary responds . _

_The secretary knocks loudly on the door . "Enter" the mayor calls out . The four of us walk into the office . We first see a desk with a ton of paperwork piled on top . Standing behind the desk a tall women with jet black hair with a large chest wearing a black skirt with a white blouse . _

_" Mayor Griffin these are mage's here about your job request" the secretary says never breaking eye contact . _

_" Hi I'm Danny that's Sam and that's Will and we are from fairy tail" I start to break the ice . _

_Her eyes widen when see's hears our names. " So you guys are the famous dark guild experts ?" she asks confused. _

_"Yes is there a problem with that?" I retort to her . _

_" I pictured you all older and taller though" the mayor replies . _

_"Tell us about the dark guild" Sam says ._

_" There hideout is Warehouse at the back if the town . Just take care of them I don't care how just do it ." she says strictly ._

_We all get wide evil grins on our faces ." Don't worry we will take care of them" I say never letting the smile leave my face. This job just got better . That dark guild better be ready cause we're coming . _

**_Again sorry guys the next chapter will be more exciting . _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys I know it's been a while since the last chapter . Take this chapter as my way to apologize for not updating sooner . _**

**_- Danny- _**

_The mayor told us we would would be staying at some hotel called the " Hawk Eye". Just from the name I guess she gave us the worst hotel in the whole city . It's probably got rats , mold and the paint is all chipped. We walk out to and start to walk towards the hotel . The mayor said it isn't that far away . I asked said mayor if we could get paid in advance . Let's just say she didn't like that idea . _

_" I hope it's a nice hotel" Sam announces . _

_" She probably gave us the worst hotel in the city" I respond . _

_" I think you're right Dan. The last job we did we got a bad hotel" Walt adds only adding insult to injury. The last hotel had a wall fall on us while we were in the room. Thankfully, Sam was able to use her magic to get the wall off. That will be the last time we ever go to that town. _

_We get to the hotel and instantly I see this hotel is the exact opposite of what I said .I can already tell this is better then our last hotel . _

_"Well well look who was wrong" Sam says smiling. _

_" Who cares let's go inside" I grumble . _

_We walk inside and the lobby has white tile floors with a grand piano. The lobby it self is jam packed with people moving in and out. We step in the check in line and are forced to wait a few minutes. We finally reach the front desk. _

_" The mayor sent us here . We are mage's of fairy tail" Will informs the young man. _

_" Aw yes, your room is on the top floor room 2115. I'm also going to guess you need three room keys" the desk person says. _

_Will simply nods his head yes._

_We get the room keys and head up to our room. Our room is like a king suite cause we have two bedrooms with king sized beds. A fancy looking kitchen and a giant living room with a flat screen tv. Sam gets a room all to herself while Will and I share the second room which has two beds. We quickly get clean and change our cloths. After showering I walk into the living room wearing black jeans a white t-shirt and a black zip up cloak. _

_" Really the cloak you look stupid" Will remarks . _

_I glare at Will " your face looks stupid but you don't hear me complaining" I retort with a smirk on my face. _

_" What did you say blood boy" Will yells getting in face. _

_" You heard me" I sneer at him. Our foreheads bash against each other. _

_" Guys knock it off will yeah. I mean we've only been here for a few minutes and you guys are all ready fighting" Sam complains now entering the room wearing sky blue jeans and a white tank top. _

_" He started it first" I yell at Sam . _

_" Yeah right in your dreams" Will yells back. _

_" Both of you shut up. We have a job to do remember?" Sam retorts giving Will and I a death glare. _

_"Fine" Will and I mutter. _

_"Great let's get going to the warehouse" I say. _

_After a long and boring walk to the warehouse area. We finally make it to the area. There restaurants, home's , business .Their ,is also a weird building with a white banner . We see two guys one looking like a biker and the other with a green Afro with a Elvis looking suit. These two guys start to break the windows of a restaurant. We run up to the two weirdly dressed men. Will and I punch the two men directly in the gut. _

_"You brats do we have to teach you a lesson?" the biker says sneering every word. _

_"Go ahead but we aren't good students" I retort with a smirk on my face. _

_"Why you!" Afro yells charging straight at me . _

_I stand still and wait until Afro is close enough. Once he gets close he throws a punch to my right. I quickly dodge an grab his arm and throw him over my shoulder. Unfortunately, I threw him at that strange building. _

_" Nice job Danny I thought we agreed that we wouldn't break any building this time!" Sam yells angrily at me._

_" I broke one window they won't even notice" I retort back not caring that stupid building._

_" Yeah man not cool" Will says throwing the biker dude through the other window._

_" Hypocrite !" I yell at Will . _

_" Both of you are morons!" Sam yells. _

_A large wave of black mage's run out from the warehouse . They all group around us . Some have swords while others have staffs. They all have a guild mark of a snake with cross bones on them. _

_"Oh no they already took down Zane and Markus" one guy calls out from the group._

_"Looks like to get to the warehouse we have beat up these guys first" Will says not sounding worried at all. _

_" That's just the way I like it" I say smirking . _

_Sam slams her hands on the ground sending a earthquake towards a group who tried to attack with magic chains. She knocks down the a large group of the mage's in that one move . Will snaps his fingers making a illusion of Natsu. The illusion of Natsu looks exactly like Natsu with the same pink spiky hair, the sharp pointy teeth,even the same cloths. Will points towards a group of mage's Natsu nods and sends a large fire dragon roar towards the group. The illusion Natsu takes down that group easily. A group runs straight at me one guy throwing an ice ball while others shoot lighting from their staffs. I dodge their spells and send a small wave of blood at the drop. The dark mage's get hit head on with the wave sending each member in different directions. _

_"Good..." I don't finish that sentence noticing some other damages we made. _

_" Worry about it later the leader probably is in the ware house" Will replies. _

_Sam and I nod as we all barge into the ware house to see a mini tavern built inside. In the center of the ware house stands a tall slim man with reddish black long hair. The man wears a large blue coat. The man also has pointy troll ears._

_"Well well look we have here" the man says sneering all his words. " The phantom revenge strikes now" the man yells his voice booming. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Can't believe that we are already on chapter 10. Thanks for the support and the follows as well as the favorites . Thanks guys here is chapter 10 and as always don't forget to review, favorite and follow. **_

_**-Danny- **_

_I try to remember if I have seen this guy somewhere. After a few minutes of concentration I decided to give up on trying to remember him. _

_"Have we met before?" Sam asks with a confused look in her face. _

_"Good I wasn't the only one thinking that?" Will announces ._

_" I was going to ask that same thing" I reply. _

_The man makes an angry face at us. Glaring at us not breaking eye contact. " You idiots! I am Jose former guild master of Phantom Lord!" he yells his voice booming and echoing on the phantom lord part._

_"Phantom... Sam says as she narrows her eyes. _

_" You shouldn't have told us that... Will continues _

_"Why it would have taken you a while to figure it out on your own" Jose says nonchalantly. _

_" We would have gone easy on you!" I growl . _

_We all rush forward me attacking from the right. Will planing on attacking from the left. Then Sam would attack from the center two or one of us should be able to get an attack in. Jose swings his arm in a horizontal line. A second later a large explosion sends us flying backwards. Jose then makes two hand guns and rapidly shoots these pressurized magic bullets at us. We dodge late aching the bullets to almost hit us. After a few minutes of dodging we lose speed with each dodge. The bullets finally hit us leaving large bruises the bullets eventually send us flying backwards hitting a wall. _

_"We keep up like this" Sam says breathing heavily. _

_" Then we will just have to defend" Will retorts strongly. _

_Sam and I look at each other before nodding. Sam puts her palms__ on the ground sending a earth wave forwards. At the same time I send a wave of blood. The two waves soon combine. _

_"Unison defense Iron Blood shield!" We yell together. The two waves combine and instantly form a giant shield of rock with a outer layer of hardened blood. _

_The shield forms just in time as Jose extends his right arm as and swings his arm forward firing a dark beam towards us. The beams power start to crack the ground as it come's in closer. I could feel the power radiate off the spell. The moment the beam hits our shield I hear a soft cracking noise . _

_"Get down that beams coming through" I yell towards my comrades. We all duck down in time just as the beam breaks through our shield. Jose ran straight towards us getting in close rapidly hitting us with his darkness like bullet's from his fingertips. All I could do was stand their while he kept on hitting us. Will tried to summon a clone of Erza but that ended up badly. Will could not stabilize the clone so he has wasted all that magic energy. Jose was showing no mercy he quickly stopped his attack and picked us all up by our shirts and tossed us across the floor we slowly rise to our feet again. I summoned some energy and shot a stream of hot corrosive blood at Jose who dodged it with no problem . Sam sends giant earth spikes towards Jose . Jose just extends his right arm swings it forward shooting the beam at the advancing spikes. The beam easily stops Sam's attack in its tracks. Jose moves in close punching us in the gut . We all hit the ground but we aren't down for long as we quickly get back up. I am out of magic energy and I can tell that Sam and Will are too. _

_Jose glares at us and yells"Why won't you stay down! You stupid fairies I'm wiping the floor with you! Just stay down you stupid little brats !"_

_"Cause we have fairy tail in our blood and fairy tail never gives up" Will says as we all stand up. _

_" Plus, the only person who can call us brats, is our master an you're not him!" I yell. _

_Jose mumbles" Shade entangle" as he summons ghosts which entangle us. Red lighting comes from his spell. We all scream in total agony and pain as the spell wraps closer around us. Our screams echoing through out the warehouse . _

_-?- _

_Jose smiles as he hears the screaming from the young fairy tail mages. His smile soon vanishes as he hears the screaming stop. As he looks he sees that his spell has made the three mages black out. Jose releases his spell dropping the three to the ground. _

_" Ok time to finish off these fairies once in for all" Jose mutters to him self as he walks closer to the fairy tail wizards. _

_As Jose gets closer he sees a huge puddle of blood near the boy with black was weird as he did not remember doing this to the boy. He didn't mind cause after we was done with these people,he would have to clean the floor anyways. When Jose is only a few feet away from the three he sees the flood puddle getting smaller. Jose sees the the blood flow on top of the black haired boy. The blood covers his whole body minus his right arm which doesn't a single drop of blood on it . The blood hardens on top of the skin which looks like scale armor. Jose watches as the eyes of the open and pupils roll into the back of his head. The white of his eyes fill with a dark red color. The body levitates off the ground and stands the boy on his feet. Jose stumbles backwards in shock. _

_The body starts to stretch It's been while since I've come out to play" he says his voice sounding low and powerful. _

_"H-h-how can you get up so fast let alone standing already?" Jose asks with a small hint of nervousness. _

_" Wouldn't you like to know" Danny says with a smirk on his face. _

_" Tell you what beg for mercy right now and I won't hurt you" Danny continues the smirk never leaving his face. _

_"Why you! You have some balls talking to me like that!" Jose yells running at Danny. _

_"Fine but don't come crying to me when you're in hell" Danny says viciously . _

_When Jose gets close to Danny large blood spikes launch off Danny's armor. The spikes rapidly stab Jose over and over again. The spikes turn into liquid blood landing on Jose. Jose falls to ground he starts to slowly crawl away. Suddenly Jose hears a sizzling noise and screams in pain as the blood on his skin starts to burn his skin. _

_"You're not human what are you !" Jose yells as Danny walks towards him._

_" I'm your worst nightmare. I was always told that I shouldn't play with food" Danny says. _

_Danny launches himself at Jose and grabs his arm. He takes one giant bit of the arm tearing a little bit of flesh. He instantly spits the flesh out._

_" You're blood isn't very good bow down and kiss my shoe and maybe I'll let you leave with your life." Danny says. _

_Jose just stares at Danny. Is the same Kid he fought moments ago. _

_"Hurry up I'm getting inpatient" Danny growls angrily. _

_Jose gets on his hands and knees an bows to Danny. Jose sees Danny grin from ear to ear. Jose then moves up and pushes his lips on Danny's shoe. _

_"Excellent, now leave and if I see you again I will not easy on you like I did today" Danny announces to the ex wizard saint. " I guess I'll just have to eat these two then" Danny mumbles slowly walking towards his knocked out teammates. _

_Suddenly the front doors fly open. In walks a girl with long dark brown wavy hair with one green tuft. The girl has brown eyes and wears black shorts with a gray blouse with a high neck the sleeves reach below her elbows. Next to the girl is a guy with a black mane that reaches his shoulders. The guy wears a blank mask with a black robe that reaches his knees with a purple belt and strapped to his right side is a wooden bokken. _

_"He's the one" the girl mutters while glaring at Danny. "Let's finish this quickly" she continues. _

_The warrior looking boy only nods his head. Putting his hands on his sword assuming his ready stance. _

**_I would like to thank Justan Specialist and Blaze Titanium for their OCs. _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here is chapter 11. Tell me what you think. _**

**-Lucy- **

_I walk up to the job board trying to find that dark guild job that paid a lot. I need it for my rent anyways. I look over the board for ten minutes and find nothing. It seems those jobs have been flying off the board. I groan and join the others at bar. _

_"Did you find the job you we're looking for?" Happy asks the second I sit down. _

_"Nope it seems all those type of jobs are gone" I reply. _

_"Oh the dark guild jobs?" Mira asks from behind the counter. _

_I nod my head. _

_"Sorry but Danny's team take all those jobs" Mira states as she pours a drink. _

_"W-w-what why do they get to take down dark guilds. Those jobs pay fine good money" I reply angrily. _

_" My dear it's best that they take those jobs" the master says a few seats away. _

_"Are you saying that we can't handle those types off jobs?" I ask. _

_" No Lucy it's just their magic suits the job the best" the master replies after taking a slip of his drink._

_"What does that mean?" I ask now confused. Their magic appeared to be nothing special. Plus they didn't appear strong in our fight. _

_He waits a moment and answers" Their team is different and works different then your team" . _

_" What does that mean?" I ask him even more confused._

_"If they haven't used it on you consider your self lucky" He says sounding serious . _

_I just stare at him. Are we talking about the same kids. Those young, annoying, little kids. Even though I don't like them. _

_Makarov looks at me and shakes his said saying " Lucy you don't have to like every person in the guild. But we always hope each other makes it home safely. I wonder how those three are doing on their job". _

_I know how team Natsu was formed. I wonder how Danny's team was formed? What is "it" the master referred to. _

_**Warehouse,Dragoon city. **_

_The boy in the blank mask says " requip". His wooden bokken instantly disappears and the boy now holds in his hands a katana. _

_The swordsman and girl start to circle around Danny. Never taking their eyes off him for a second . _

_"Be careful Hanzo" the girl tells the swordsman now known as Hanzo. _

_"You too, Ella" Hanzo says. _

_After just standing there for a few minutes Danny says" Oh two on one that's fair". _

_" We saw what you did to that old man and is what you did to him fair?" Ella retorts . _

_"If you want a sword fight then you'll get a sword fight" Danny says reaching into his pocket taking out a black iron piece and eats it. He then slams his hands on the ground creating a blood puddle . The puddle puddle raises off the ground and forms into a sword shape. The sword is a katana made out of black iron and blood gets absorbed into the blade . _

_Hanzo and Danny rush towards each other with their katanas raised. Their swords clash sending vibrations through the swords. Both pushing theirs swords against each other neither one giving up. Hanzo jumps back and requips to a nodachi a Japanese long sword. _

_Ella whispers " Energienutzung" she then rushes towards Danny . Danny quickly turns around hoping to check on Ella only to be punched in the gut. _

_" You're going to have to punch harder then that sweetheart" Danny says smirking . Blood spike several blood spikes stab Ella in the leg . _

_Ella jumps back holding her injured leg._

_"Now I can take care of you" Danny says rushing forward towards Hanzo with his katana raised . _

_Hanzo waits and swings his sword clashing with Danny's katana. With Hanzo being at a little bit of distance his nodachi was at a bit of a advantage . Plus Hanzo probably has more experience with swords. While Danny on the other hand has little to no experience with swords. They jump back breathing heavily. They race towards each other then Hanzo swings his sword . Danny quickly slides under Hanzo's sword his sword barley missing. Danny ends up sliding under Hanzo as well. Danny then gets up fast and slashes Hanzo's back in diagonal line. After that last slash the sword falls apart in Danny's hands. _

_" I'm tired of playing with swords anyways"Danny says throwing the broken pieces over his shoulder._

_Hanzo and Ella look at each other only nodding at each other which makes Danny confused._

_"Now who to kill blank face or the little girl" Danny mutters with a large puddle of blood surrounding him ready for use ." Hot blood..._

_"Destruction level 10" Hanzo yells sending a small bit explosive energy at Danny. The explosion hits Danny head on but the spell wasn't that powerful. _

_"Destruction level 70" Hanzo yells again with a straining voice . Danny jumps back waiting for explosion. The explosion comes slower but hits Danny with way more power. _

_"Sternenlicht" Ella yells giving Danny no time to dodge. Suddenly the warehouse fills with a large bright light blinding Danny. When the light dies down Ella sees Danny wrapped up in chains thanks to Hanzo's binding level 80 spell . At this sight Ella only smirks as her plain was working. _

_" Blitzkrieg" Ella yells sending comets at Danny. Danny tries to escape the chains but fails. Ella and Hanzo don't notice that the red armor has started to disappare. His eyes turn back I to normal right was the comets connected with Danny. The second the comets connect it sends a light that fills the warehouse. Once the light disappears it shows a knocked out Danny. Ella stares shocked at what she sees around Danny. A large blood dome with a one whole in the dome. The dome must have blocked most of the attack. The attack if most was blocked shouldn't have been strong enough to knock out Danny. Oh well Ella's plain worked even some how. _

_"Let's pick these three up and return to base" Ella tells Hanzo. They pick the three fairy tail wizards and walk out of the warehouse. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 is here. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. I ended up finishing this chapter early so let me know what you think. **_

_**-Will-**_

_I wake up not knowing where I am. I look around to see that Sam is tied up and so is Danny. I try to rush forward to help them but I'm also tied up. This is not the first time we have been tied up. I hate waking up just to release that we are tied up. This time we didn't do anything bad we didn't even destroy any buildings. _

_"You're finally wake" says a voice. _

_I look up to see a girl with brown wavy hair with brown eyes. This girl is super hot. The girl just stares at me it feels like she's stating at my soul. _

_"If you wanted a date you could have asked first" I say with a grin on my face. _

_The look on her face was funny. That look only made me grin more. The look on her face suddenly changes and I can't tell what emotion she's feeling. _

_"I wouldn't date you" the girl states. _

_" That's what they all say at first" I respond the grin still on my face._

_" You are very annoying" she says with annoyed look on her face. _

_" You're not the first person to say that princess" I retort. _

_"Don't call me that" the brown haired girl says her voice starting to get louder. _

_"I see that I struck a nerve huh princess" I continue. _

_She just glares at me but her glare is not as scary as Erza's. This girls stare is a amateur glare. _

_" You know it's not nice to tie people up?" I question the pretty girl. _

_"And, you know it's not nice to destroy our guild hall right?" asks a voice from behind me. _

_" Sorry who said that it's hard to see you. You know since I'm tied up" I ask in duh can't you see voice. _

_The person walks in front of me. The person is slim with tanned skin brown eyes and black straight hair that reaches her mid back. She wears a light blue shirt white jacket with sky blue jeans. She seems to be in her thirties. _

_"I'm the one that said that" the women states. _

_" So you say that we destroyed your guild hall?" I ask seeing a small crowd in the room. _

_" I don't think so I know so" the women says . _

_" You know nothing bitch!" A voice calls out. _

_I try to hold my laughter In . The women turns around glaring in the direction the voice came from. This women looks so pissed off now. She walks up to my teammate who just woke up a few seconds ago. Danny just smiles as the women marches up to him. _

_"What did you say you little runt" the women asks putting her hands in her hips. _

_" I said you know nothing bitch" Danny says smirking. _

_Suddenly the in the lady's hands is a spear completely made out of... Water? We the hell are we? What is this lady talking about? She is completely nuts! Someone call the rune knights! She's pointing the tip of the spear at Danny who remains clam and cool. _

_I hear a voice in my head say"Connection established". _

_"Morning sleeping beauty" Danny and I say to Sam. We are talking through Sam's telepathic connection so we can talk to each other through our thoughts. _

_"Oh shut it you two" Sam grumbles. _

_"This is some mess we got our selves into" I say._

_" Did we even do anything?" Danny asks confused. _

_"Not to my knowledge" Sam replies. _

_"Then what the fuck is this lady talking about then !" I yell. _

_" I have no idea man. Maybe her mind is broken from some sort of spell" Danny suggests _

_"Yes that must be it!" Sam and I say at the same time. _

_Suddenly I see the lady poke Danny in the face rapidly. _

_"Excuse me we were talking . How rude can you be. Don't you have any manners ?" Danny asks. _

_The lady gives all three of us a confused look. " Look my name is Nadine stone master of the black leviathan guild. You three destroyed this building earlier. You are here to pay for the damages" Nadine says. _

_I look to see two broken window a whole in the floor and a few broken tables. Wait one second the building that we tossed those guys in is this building! _

_We all appearntly had the same thought . This won't be good for us. _

_" H-h-how much exactly?" Sam asks._

_"Well to fix the floor get new tables and fix the windows that will be 300,000 jewel." Nadine says. _

_" We don't have that kind of money!" Danny yells in protest . _

_" Oh well since my guild members Ella and Hanzo informed me about your fight with them. I guess I'll just have to report this to the rune knights" Nadine says in a monotone voice . _

_"Wait I fought who now?" Danny asks confused. _

_"You fought against Hanzo the spiritual swordsman and Ella the mastermind" Nadine says._

_" Nope I don't remember fighting against those two people" Danny says._

_"Now now let's settle this a different way. A fight best two outa three wins . If we win you let us leave in peace. But if we lose then we fix it ourselves." I say . _

_Nadine is quiet for a moment then replies" I think we should bet more. If you win we will be quiet about it. But if you lose then you join our guild". _

_We all look at each and nod our heads. This is the only way to settle this thing. _

_" Game on lady we except the challenge" I say. _

_"Excellent after these fights we will have three new members" Nadine says excitedly. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey_ guys here is chapter 13. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and let me know what ya think. Also I will be starting school soon I will continue but posting might be a little slow. I'll update when ever I can. I'm not sure how this year will be I'll be in high school. Anyways enjoy and on to the chapter. _**

**_-Sam- _**

_I can't believe the mess we are in now. I blame Dan and Will those idiots. They were the ones who broke the windows. But we are a team and we will deal with this as a team. I wonder what's going on back at the guild. I look over to see a girl from before the one Will was talking to. I'm totally and utterly confused cause I was thinking too much. _

_"Sam the crazy bitch said it's your turn to fight this girl" Will says. _

_" Try to go easy on her" Danny adds. " Can I not fight cause my magic feels like it's burning me. Plus I have a bunch of scratches and bruises." _

_" Danny don't worry you won't have to fight. Then after we win we can go back to guild." I say smiling at him. _

_"I want a clean fight" Nadine says looking over at us."Let the fight begin" She yells jumping back outa our way. _

_"Engery use!" The girl yells launching herself at me. _

_She punches my stomach. She quickly pulls her fists back and rapidly hits me. The girl jumps back and gets back into her fighting stance. I breath heavily I'm still a bit low on magic engery from yesterday. Speaking about yesterday did we even finish the job?_

_"Seismic punch" I yell pounding the ground with my fist sending a shockwave towards the girl. The girl stumbles backwards and trips hitting the ground. "Iron rock" I yell encasing my fist in rock. I quickly run at her . _

_" Cosmic revoultion!" The girl says making a shield outa star dust. _

_My fist instantly makes contact with her shield. The shield shakes after my punch. I run forward and swing another punch at the shield. The shield still stands in ine peice not a crack on it. I rapidly hit the shield my fist. In the breath second between each punch suddenly I get hit with a gitterly substance covering my whole body . I stumble backwards in shock. _

_" That's my stardust impact spell" the brown haird girl announces. _

_"Iron rock spikes" I say sending multiple spikes towards the girl. _

_A few spikes stab her in the gut. The Ella jumps into the air to dodge the rest of my attack. She's their one moment and then suddenly disappears. The whole air is covered in darkness. I can't even see what's in front of me. I am totally blind. I stay in one place so at least she would have to come for me.I get hit from behind forcing me forward. I turn around and get hit in the back again. Now I am rapidly getting hit on my back and gut. I fall to the ground holding my gut. I have to get outa here. Outa no where I get attacked from above. The attacks from above force onto the ground. Wait if I can sense vibrations then, maybe I can sense her magic energy through the vibrations. I close my eyes and take deep breath I feel vibrations but there is one that is quite and at distance. Just lock onto that one vibration. I focus some more and launch my iron rock hammer barrage spell. I sense magic energy around me I walk forward and crash into a wall .What the is a wall doing here. _

_Ella whispers " constellations of the zodiac". _

_-Will- _

_"It's all over. Ella is a mastermind plus while your friend is stuck in the darkness she trapped like a rat" Nadine says to Danny and I . _

_I greet my teeth. This is bad Sam is in some trouble. _

_"Don't count our girl out yet. She may have a trick up her sleeve." Danny responds not braking ice contact from the fight. _

_Suddenly a large explosion comes from with in the darkness. The explosion sends shakes the ground a little. The darkness slowly starts to vanish. The darkness vanishes completely leaving two things in its place. We look over to see Sam knocked. Sadness instantly filled inside me. I don't wanna be in this guild. But as I continue to look I see Ella knocked out with scratches and she is bleeding. What the fuck happened in the darkness?Some one answer that question. _

_"It is a draw" Nadine announces. _

_Danny walks up to Sam and picks her up bridal walks over to the building and lays her down her back against the building. _

_"You fought hard Sam thank you" Danny says to Sam. _

_Hanzo walked up and picked up Ella. Both girls are injured Sam has some bleeding and some bruises. While Ella has bruises, bleeding and scratches. _

_"So who fights next me and Hanzo?" I ask Nadine. _

_Hanzo looks beat up from something. looks this guy needs a coffee or something. Ella had some injuries I noticed when we were rudely tied up. I wonder what happen to those guys. _

_Nadine looks at Ella then at Hanzo and finally her sees how tired they look and how much magic energy is white banner with a black dragon in the center hangs on the side. She then looks at me Danny and Sam. _

_"No. I learned something if we want to be like fairy tail we have to have our own unique wizards. We can't just get some from fairy tail. We will have to work hard to get our goal. Bedsides I couldn't handle having the rune knights arrest three little kids. It would be a bad image for the guild " she says with a smirk on her face. _

_"Thank you" Danny and I say at the same time._

_" If you guys are ever in Magnolia stop by and pay us a visit. Your probably don't know our names so us introduce ourselves. I am Will raider. _

_" I'm Danny" he says. _

_" That girl is Samantha Zander. We call her Sam and by the way don't call her Sammy things will get ugly" I say finishing off our introductions. _

_Nadine smiles and says" it's nice to meet you three" . _

_" Again sorry about those windows" I say. _

_" No problem we sometimes brake those things as well" Nadine replies. _

_"Bye guys thanks for everything you did. Take good care of princess!" I yell over my shoulder as we walk away with Danny carrying Samantha on his back. _

_-Danny- _

_We walk down the busy streets of the town until we reach the town hall. As we enter building we bump into Jose._

_I narrow my eyes at him" what are you doing here?" I ask in a hiss. _

_Jose paled as he look at us. He quickly drops to his knees. _

_"I'm so sorry please forgive 't hurt me" he says as he kisses my shoe. _

_"Um ok" I say confused. _

_" T-t-thank you" he says as he gets up and runs outa the building. _

_Will raises an eyebrow at me. I just shrug in response. We walk in and see the mayor smiling at us. _

_"Great job you three. The town and I thank you" she says handing us the reward._

_We head back to our hotel. I lay Sam on her bed Will goes to sleep. Being the only awake one I decided to take a shower. After my shower I change into red basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. I then make my way onto the balcony. I instantly see the night sky littered with thousands of stars.I lean in the ledge just staring at bright lights coming from the buildings. _

_" Isn't it beautiful" a voice says from behind. _

_I turn around to see Sam warring yellow shorts and a blue t-shirt. _

_"Yep the city is beautiful at night" I agree as she walks up next to me. There is a moment of silence between just look at beautiful surroundings. I feel Sam put her hand on top of mine. _

_I turn to her"hey Sa-" I get cut off as Sam leans and kisses me. I'm instantly get fought off guard. I'm frozen in place as she starts to walk inside. _

_" See you in the morning Danny-kun" she says finally walking inside. _

_I' still dumbstruck. What the hell happen? _

_"K-kun?" is all I can say in my dumbstruck frozen state. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello**_** everyone here is chapter 14. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to give a review. Anyways onto the chapter.**_

_**-Danny- **_

The next day we check outa our hotel. We walk to the train station grab our tickets and hop on our train.

"Well guys we are finally heading home" I say smiling leaning in my seat. Each job is a new adventure. But it's always nice to return home after a long adventure.

"Yep" Will says nodding his head in agreement.

"I enjoyed our trip" Sam says looking at me. I try to fight back the blush that tries to get across my face.

"I wonder how long it will be before we leave for another job"Will says.

"Hopfully we can relaxe for a few days. My magic energy feels like it's trying to burn through my skin" I repile feeling sore from our previous fight.

"Yeah we did a pretty good job" Will adds.

"You guys know when gramps hears about, what we did to Nadine's guild he will be mad" Sam says.

Will and I share a look of worriedness. I saw other damages we caused to their guild. Apparently we don't know our own strength. When we threw those guys through the window one ended up going through the bar. People usually charge guilds more money for their drinks.

"Ok listen no one tell gramps ok. I think it would be best for us" I say as the others nod their heads.

"Good now wake me up when we are in town" I say leaning back and slowly drifts to sleep.

Danny... Danny a voice calls out towards. I find my slef standing in a hallway with many doors. The floor is like an ocean of blood. I walk down the hallway hearing the voice louder. I feel like I've heard this voice before. I'm now running at full speed til I burst into a large open room. The room has torches hannging on the walls. I see a large cage that stretches from one end to the other end of the room. I hear the voice coming from the inside of the cage. I start to go towards the enormous cage. As I get closer I see claw marks and bite marks on the bars. I get five feet away from cage and instantly feel weak my larms and legs start to shake a little. I see the inside of the cage has blood splashed on the walls. The walls are ripped with all sorts of marks on them. Let me out... Let me out...LET ME OUT! the voice yells in terrible rage.

I wake up my heart beating at a million beats per second. I feel the sweet dripping from my forehead. I look around seeing I'm still on the train. It was just a dream more like a nightmare. I see Sam and Will looking at me with a worried look in their faces.

"Are you ok?" Sam asks.

"We tried waking you up for awhile now. We were getting worried. We are in town now" Will adds.

I nod"Y-yeah I'm alright" I say. We walk off the train. We slowly walk through the town and we stop in front of our guild.

"We are finally home"Sam says with a smile.

"Yep" Will and I say at the same time. We then walk into the guild.

We are instantly getting yells of welcome back. We walk up to the bar where team Natsu and Mira are. I walk up and take the seats next to them.

"Welcome back guys. How did the job go?" Mira asks.

"It went good" Sam replies.

"Yeah the job went great" Will adds.

" Well that's great to hear. Glad you made it back safely. Did you get any souvenirs Dan?" Mira responds.

I shake my head"nope not this time Mira" I say.

"You always get a souvenir?" Gray says.

"Not always" I respond.

Suddenly I see Erza giving us a death glare. I'm not scared of her is what I would say if I had my magic.

"What are you guys doing?" Erza questions.

"Going to order so something to eat"Sam responds nervously.

"Not now look at your injuries"Erza says. We look and see we still have most of our injuries from our job.

The thing I know Erza gray and Natsu pick us up carrying us to the infirmary. They careful lay us down on the beds.

"How on earthland did you guys get so injured"Natsu asks us.

"It's a long story"Sam replies .

-Will-

They aren't wrong we are beaten up pretty badly. We should rest for a few hours and leave for another mission can't stay still for so long. It kills us with boredom. I start to see Danny's eyes slowly widden themselves. This can't be good. Please don't tell me it's time already.

"Get out" I say.

"Why?"asks Gray,Natsu and Erza at the same time confused.

"Danny and I have to have a talk alone" I say.

"We need just one minute" I quickly add.

"Talk about what?" Sam asks raising an eyebrow at us.

"Guy stuff" I respond starting to get annoyed.

"We are guys too" Gray and Natsu retorts.

"Just please leave" I beg them.

They all nod and slowly leave the room one by one. Finally about fucking time.

"Requip" I say summoning a emerald flute. My fingers hover over the keys . When I start to play a green magic seal appears. Gray notes fly out of the magic seal hitting the walls and floor. I look over to see Danny making a face that shows he is in pain.

"Ok Danny. They can't hear us through these walls anymore. Let it out" I say to my friend.

"Oh Mavis this fucking hurts!" Danny yells out in pain.

I look to see his injuries have gotten worse. Bruises from the previous job appear all over his body. Old bruises that should have healed have reappeared. This is the down side to Danny's magic. After straining his magic energy to a certain point, or after a long period of time. All the damage his magic takes for him sends it back at him ten times stronger. When Danny gets injured he makes the blood return to his body healing his injury. Which makes it look like he has shaded a new skin. Thus giving him the nickname blood snake. No body but me knows the down side to Danny's magic. In the "payback" stage he could be open to any attacks. But since I found out I can help him in any way I can.

"Its been a long time since the last payback stage. That proves I'm getting stronger" Danny mumbles in a tired voice.

"I know buddy everyone has gotten stronger" I say cause it's true our team worked our asses off. Everyone trains hard in this guild. I'm proud to be in this guild.

I play another quick melody this time green notes come out hitting Danny. This Will heal Danny a little bit easing the pain.

"Thank you Will" he mumbles quietly in a low voice.

"No problem I always got your back" I reply.

I then notice that he feel asleep. I'm pretty tired to I think as I lay on one of the beds. I slowly drift to sleep.

-?-

Jessica sighs for the millionth her raven black hair outa her face. She couldn't believe her luck. She was stuck working with fucking idiots.

"James! Get a team together and grab that damn kid already!" She yells at the poor white haired boy.

"Ok" James responds with a groan.

"let me make this clear if we don't get that kid. Master will drop on us like the hammer of the gods!" She yells again at the poor boy.

"Yes we will get him don't worry" James says.

"We will finish project Deep Sleep. No one will ever see it coming. Not the magic council and certain not those stupid guilds" Jess says.

**_Hey guys I finished this early hope you enjoyed. Would you guys like to see backgrounds on Sam Will and Danny? If you would like to see something else let me know and I'll try to see what I can do. So anyways guys thanks for reading and see you next time. Baseball 22 out. _**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello everyone welcome back. Here is chapter 15. As always don't forget to favorite follow and throw down a review. **_

_**-Lucy- **_

_I walk down the streets with Erza Gray and Natsu with Happy. We talked in secret last night. We know that Danny and his friends are hiding something. Erza thinks they are hiding something about what happen on their mission. She's determined to find out what they are hiding. I think their hiding something else though. No one believes me. Anyways we make our way towards the guild. We open the front doors and walk in. _

_"Morning guys can I get you something?" Mira asks from behind the bar. _

_"Not now Mira they are not in the mood?" I warn her. Natsu and Gray agreed with Erza their hiding something about that last job. _

_"Where is Danny Will and Sam?" Gray asks. _

_"Last time I checked passed out in the infirmary" Mira responds. _

_We nod and slowly walk towards the infirmary. Erza knocks and we hear nothing. Erza knocks again and again we get no response. We all walk inside the quite room. We all gasp as we see the room is empty. The there kids should have been in their beds. The only problem is that they needed rest and now their gone. In the middle of one of the walls is a door made outa earth. _

_"What hell?" I mutter in amazement that a fairy mages could leave undetected . As well as leave without braking anything. Some one should tell Wizard weekly cause this is unbelievable. _

_"What now" Gray asks. _

_"We go looking for them of coarse"Erza stats. _

_"I can follow their scent"Natsu says. _

_"Let's get going then" Erza says as we walk through the door ._

_-Danny- _

_Damn it... Damn it... Damn it I mentally yell at myself. As I run through the woods. I Lauren against a tree and try to catch my breath. I look at my self reviewing the damage done. My brand new shirt is now ruined. There are countless holes on it. My leg is bruised on the calf . This is bad I need a plain. _

_One hour ago..._

_We wake up in the infirmary all rested up. _

_"Ok guys it's time for our training session" I tell Will and Sam. _

_"Ok" they respond. _

_This is tradition. Once we recover we fight against each other to test each other. Plus it helps us get better. We walk into the woods and form a circle. We each take our fighting stance looking at each other. Then all of a sudden Sam hits me with her Iron rock spike spell and Will tries to hit me with a fire vortex illusion spell. Lucky I jumped back early enough to have Sam's spell hit my shirt. While Wills hit my calf burning the calf causing, me to fall on that leg in shock. I left behind a thought projection to kept them busy for a while. My thought projection was strong enough to hold it's form. Usually, two of us team up on the other one left. Then sometimes we do a all out free for all. _

_the present..._

_I sigh as I slide down the tree . I now sit against the tree looking at the sky. I can't believe I was betrayed like that. I expected it yet I can't still believe it. I better armor up I think as I pull out my case. I open it and look at the different rocks and gems.I pull out a white colored gem. This gem I got from a hidden cave in one of our jobs. I place the gem in my mouth and take a bite. _

_"OWWWWWWWW!" I yell out loud spitting the gem out."Fuck!" I yell once again._

_What just happen. I should have been able to eat it. I look at the gem and see it covered in blood. I look at my leg and frown. MY leg should have healed by now. My magic should have taken care of all of that stuff. I stare down at my hands covered in blood. My hands start to shake with shook. What the hell is happening to me. Suddenly, I hear leafs rusting from behind me. I jump back away just to see Sam and Will walk towards me._

_"Guys wa-" I get cut off by a spell sending me flying through the air. I prepare for a harsh landing but instead I have land with hard landing. I look and see I have landed or crashed on team Natsu. _

_"Strike!"Will yells in distance. _

_"Shut the Fuck up!" I yell as what's left of my shirt falls off. _

_"Get off Danny we can't breathe" I hear happy mumble. I quickly stand up._

_I hear each one of them, take a deep breath of air. _

_"Please, don't tell me you got Gray's stripping habit" Lucy says looking at my bare chest. Lucy's eyes look me up and she stares at my naked body.  
_

_I snap my fingers in her face saying"eyes up here perv". _

_"I'm not a perv" _

_"Yes you are" _

_"No" _

_"Yes" _

_"Enough! Daniel you and you're team must answer our questions" Erza says._

_"No" I tell her. _

_ Silence fills the air. No one moves or says anything. I look at Gray, Natsu and Lucy seeing their shocked expressions on their faces. Even Happy looked shocked. _

_"Then we will do this the hard way"Erza hisses she instantly changed into her black wing armor. She points her sword at me . _

_"How dare she talk to us like that. We should teach her a Lesson she won't ever forget" I hear a voice say. _

_I nod my ahead she has no right to demand this of us. _

_"We need blood. We will paint the ground with her blood" the voice says._

_I feel a sudden thick cover appear on the back of my neck. _

_I take a fighting stance. Starring right at her. I suddenly feel my magic return but it comes back like a large energy drink. I feel like a I could left a building. _

_"Bring it on bitch!" I yell but as I yell it I also hear the voice yell the same thing. But the voice is now three times stronger. I realize the voice must be speaking for me. Maybe it's using my voice or it's using it's own voice . I'm not sure._

_Erza's eyes narrow with rage. She is now glaring at me. If looks could burn this would disintegrate me. _

_"Well then I guess I will have to teach you a lesson myself " Erza says rushing towards me. _

**_People I am alive. The teachers tried but try as hard as they could they couldn't kill me. I started this chapter maybe a week or two ago. An, I'm just getting around to finish cause my days have been busy. I'm going to post another chapter later today. So hope you enjoyed follow,review, favorite and all out. _**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello people here is that second chapter I promised. Hope you enjoy, review,favorite and follow. Sorry this is coming out late. **_

_**-Erza- **_

I rush towards Dan with my sword raised in the air. He just stands there still in place. When I get close enough I swing my sword at his right side. Halfway through the swing Dan ducks down. He comes back up and slams his right fist into my jaw. I jump back to put some distance between us. I look at Dan to see blood gauntlets on Dan's hands.

"My blood gauntlet spell makes my punches more powerful" Dan announces.

I rush forward I quickly fake a slash to his right and stab his left shoulder. I pull my sword back and stab his left arm. I jump back and take a defensive stance. Dan holds his left arm but he quickly gets ready to attack.

Dan jumps up and yells"Blood Cannon!". A power stream of blood gets shot from Dan's mouth. The stream comes straight for me but I quickly dodge. The stream follows me but I keep on dodging ,the stream never coming close to touching me. _  
_

"You missed. You're aim must be slipping." I say as I requip into my lighting empress armor.

Dan starts to laugh his laugh echoing through out the forest."Who says I was trying to hit you?" he asks finally standing back on actual ground.

I give him a confused look. I see the whole ground is covered with blood.

"Blood spike barrage!" Danny yells.

The pool of blood around me makes hardened spikes of bold the spikes rush towards me. I jump out quickly only having one spike stab me in the leg. I send a lighting bolt from the tip of staff. Dan didn't see that attack coming as the lighting makes direct contact. Danny gets sent back crashing into the stays on the ground for a few seconds . I start to sense a strange magic energy come from Danny.

"White gauntlet black iron knuckles" he yells running towards me.

I send a lighting bolt towards Dan to stop him from getting to me. Dan at the last minute does a one eighty to his right. I stand shock cause that should have hit him. But somehow he was to perfectly perform a one eighty. He leaps to me getting close and low. He hits me with his left gauntlet in my throws his right gauntlet hitting my chin sending me back a bit. While on the ground I notice his gauntlets are different. His gauntlets are white with black knuckles. I don't know the difference other than he gave his gauntlets a paint job. I sense the strange magic energy from earlier getting stronger.

"Dan listen we don't have to fight" I say. I don't want this fight to escalate.

"No it's to late to get outa this now" Dan retorts.

"Ok then I did try to warn you" I respond angered.

I see what looks like blood on his right shoulder. I'm confused cause I never hit his right shoulder. This is getting weird.

I jump up yelling"lighting cyclotron". I start to spin my staff in front of the staff appears a light red magic circle. I send many lighting bolts that hit Dan.

I notice that Danny is breathing heavily and looks tired. He is also slower now then he was , he should be low on magic energy. I see Will and Sam walking towards us.

" Blood shield!" Danny yells. A blood dome surrounding Danny. The dome soon gets a thick cover of white. I rush forwards hitting the dome with my staff. I don't even leave a dent in the dome.

"This will be awhile" I grumble.

-Danny-

I get on my hands and knees breathing heavily and slowly. What the hell is wrong. A few seconds ago I was kicking ass. Now I'm acting like I've just ran 6 miles. I have to do something.

"Don't worry I have a plan" I once again hear that voice in my head.

I feel my magic energy slowly leave is terrible. My spell won't last long. Anyone with or without magic could tell that. This spell will only give me a few minutes to come up with a plan of 's if the spell doesn't break early. What can I do to get outa this mess. There has to be some way. Wait I got a plan but this would waste my remaining magic energy.

-Erza -

After what feels like an hour of pounding on the freakin dome, I finally break the dome open. I quickly change into my Flame Empress armor. I run into the dome an raise my sword. I look around an see that Danny is gone. It's like he vanished in thin air. I double check the inside area.

"Erza! Behind you!'I hear Natsu yell.

I take his warning and quickly turn behind me. I turn just to see Danny standing upside-down. His feet attached to the roof of the dome. The rest of his body hanging in the air. My eyes widen when I capture a glance at Danny. I see half of his chest and half of his face covered in blood red scales. The scales are on his right side.

"Ultimate blood cannon!"Dan yells.

The next thing I know the whole battlefield is blinded with a flash of light.

-?-

Once the light dies down people see a person in a hole in the ground. When everyone gets closer they see Danny barely awake. While Erza stands tall in her Adamantine had required and was able to quickly block Danny's attack. She falls onto one knee tired from her long battle. The scales on Danny's body soon vanish looking like they where never there in the first place.

Erza walks over to Danny and says "You fought hard Dan. But you must hold your end of our agreement".

Upon a closer look at Danny you see some light cuts and some huge cuts. Danny slowly walks outa the hole holding, his left arm. He is breathing heavily.

"I have to go home.I'll see you guys tomorrow"Danny says and in a instant disappears.

Danny used what tiny bit of magic energy he had left to teleport to his home. Danny looks around his home when he senses another person in his home.

"Come out who ever you are!"Danny yells.

Danny gets no answer. All he sees is a bright sliver magic circle. The circle warps it's self around Danny. The more Danny struggles the more tired he gets. Eventually, the spell takes full effect and makes Danny pass out. The lights turn on revealing a white haired boy with a white hoodie and black jeans.

"Finally we have you again subject 345. You thought you could get away from us. But, you were wrong. Now that we have you, we can continue the plan. Once the plan is completed we will rule Fiore with an iron fist!" the white haired boy says picking up Danny and teleporting away.


End file.
